halofandomcom-20200222-history
Meridian
|daylength= |yearlength= |atmosphere= 1.2 (N2, O2) |adjective= |population= |species=Human (Non-native) |societal approximation= |government=*UEG/CAA *Liang DortmundHalo 5: Guardians - Level: Glassed |technology tier=Tier 3 |temperature=-37°C to 43°C (-34.6°F to 109.4°F) |current threat to array= }} Meridian is a human outer colony on one of the moons of Hestia V. It is presently under the control of the Liang Dortmund mining company. It is being governed by an AI called Governor Sloan. Two security officers are known, W. Griffith and P. Sutton. History Founding When Meridian was discovered orbiting the gas giant Hestia V it was found to have Earth-like features, which made it a prime candidate for colonization. The Colonial Administration Authority recommended the moon for colonization in 2431. The following year, 70,003 colonists were sent from Earth in 139 ships. The colonists settled on the equator, and named their first town Avignon, in recognition of most settlers having come from France.Halo 5: Guardians - Collectible: Mission Intel - "The History of Meridian 1/6" Shortly after the colony was firmly established, Meridian became politically divided over its future. Two political blocs developed, referred to as the "Stewards" and "Prospectors". The Prospectors were in favor of further colonization efforts, and were recognized by the CAA as the wishes of Meridian as a whole when rich mineral deposits were discovered in the Mathon Mountain Range.Halo 5: Guardians - Collectible: Mission Intel - "The History of Meridian 2/6" The Stewards meanwhile were opposed to further colonization, wanting the moon to remain largely unspoiled. Following the creation of the "Free Patriot Movement", the CAA reluctantly recognized their cause and abandoned further colonization efforts in 2467.Halo 5: Guardians - Collectible: Mission Intel - "The History of Meridian 3/6" Insurrection Like elsewhere in the outer colonies, objection towards political meddling from Earth increased in the late 25th century. The Sundered Legion was formed in 2495, and began an armed campaign to secure total independence. The Colonial Military Administration established a pro-UEG militia two years later, known as "Chalybs Defense Solutions". The insurrection ended after five years when the Sundered Legion's leaders were arrested and put on trial following the Siege of Athea. The UNSC offered amnesty to the other rebels in the hopes of preventing further bloodshed,Halo 5: Guardians - Collectible: Mission Intel - "The History of Meridian 5/6" though they maintained a presence on the colony as a further warning. Post-Insurrection In the 26th century, Meridian began specializing in the manufacturing of military equipment as their primary source of income. Meridian became wealthy after it secured the contract for manufacture of the Scorpion main battle tank.Halo 5: Guardians - Collectible: Mission Intel - "The History of Meridian 4/6" In 2532, several SPARTAN-II augmentation chemical precursors were sent to an ONI Section III laboratory on this colony without Dr. Halsey's approval.Halo: Reach Legendary Edition - Bonus Item: Dr. Halsey's personal journal, January 18, 2532 ONI also, were apparently researching some Forerunner artifacts on the planet.Data Drop 2 Glassing This world was discovered by the Covenant Navy in 2548 and attacked, the Covenant attempting to cut-off the colony's supply lines, but the UNSC Defense Force was successful in driving the Covenant off the colony due to an extensive orbital defense grid and a large air force, continuing to fight off Covenant attacks for the next three years until it was finally glassed in 2551.Halo: Reach Legendary Edition - Bonus Item: Dr. Halsey's personal journal, July 18, 2552 While glassing the surface, the Covenant sent a three manned team to the surface to look for Forerunner artifacts.Halo 2: Anniversary - Terminal 1 - Beholden This team managed to find an ancient Forerunner Luminary within an underground facility. This specific Luminary though, was special, as it showed all of the known Halo rings and the Lesser Ark. Recolonisation Second evacuation During Blue Team's assault on , John-117 learned of an incoming attack on Meridian.Halo 5: Guardians - Level: Blue Team (level) Disobeying orders by investigating, ONI's propaganda wing reported John to have been Killed in Action as of October 27, 2558 to prevent any political harm from the prospect of a SPARTAN-II going rogue.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKor3uosTLY Youtube: Halo 5 A Hero Falls TV Commercial (HD)]While originally reported as October 27, 2560, it was actually supposed to be October 27, 2558. Fireteam Osiris, looking for Blue Team, promptly reached the planet just as it came under attack by the Created. This was in response to the awakening of a Guardian, which quickly left the planet soon afterwards.Halo 5: Guardians - Level: Evacuation Lian-Dortmund's Headquarters at Meridian Station was completely devastated. The Reclamation During The Reclamation, Liang-Dortmund secretly moved their planetary headquarters to Darkstar Station and continued to mine the glassed surface. They also moved a mining ship and workers into orbit. At the same time, Forerunner complexes beneath surface were turning on, bringing Meridian back into the purview of the UNSC.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/community/blog-posts/canon-fodder-glassed-ceiling Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Glassed Ceiling] Economy Meridian's economy was once robust.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/canon-fodder-know-for-an-answer Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Know for an Answer] Though it is known that it was home to many Chalybs Defense Solutions facilities. These facilities were however, abandoned sometime after the Fall of Reach.Halo 4 Interactive Guide After the planet was glassed, mobile mining rigs now travel the burned surface, scrounging up any resources that can be found. The planet had only one space elevator: Pinnacle Station. Government Pre-Glassing Before the it's destruction, Meridian was under control of the UEG. Post-Glassing However, after the war, the UEG never bothered to recolonize the planet, with the Liang Dortmund company seizing control of the planet and setting up mining platforms on its surface, led by the AI Governor Sloan. After Sloan defected to the Created, Meridian was run by regional directors. Physical Aspects Topography Meridian once had a temperate climate and fertile soil. Locations *AngoulêmeHalo Encyclopedia - Page 97 *Meridian Station *Pinnacle Station *Darkstar Station *Apogee Station *Jorta Station *Avignon *Mathon Mountain Range Gallery Concept art H5G_Concept_Meridian1.jpg|''Halo 5'' concept art. H5G Concept Meridian2.jpg|''Halo 5'' concept art. Post-war H5G Multiplayer-Gamescon TheRig5.jpg|A Liang Dortmund Mining Rig Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' **Dr. Halsey's personal journal *''Data Drop'' *''Halo 2: Anniversary'' **''Terminals'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Notes Sources Category:Meridian